


Homecoming

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Cat Francis Pritchard, Dog Adam Jensen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Francis è il re del condominio (o così la pensa lui).Adam attende il ritorno di Megan a casa e Frank si diverte a stuzzicarlo.Faridah tiene a bada entrambi.Il disastro è preannunciato.





	1. Frankie Town

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842955) by [BrokenApeiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron)



La vita di Francis era perfetta. Aveva una casa calda, innumerevoli troni e un caminetto acceso durante l’inverno. Veniva spazzolato dai suoi servi quasi tutti i giorni, e mangiava solo cibo di prima qualità.  
Poteva uscire quando voleva, scavalcando elegantemente la gattaiola che i suoi servi avevano creato per lui.  
Insomma, era coccolato e riverito come si doveva ad un esponente geniale e bellissimo della sua sacra razza.  
  
Tra un pisolino sul cuscino di seta e una grattata di unghie sul mobile in ebano, Francis passava le sue giornate ad escogitare piani per la conquista del tetto del condominio e rovinare i maglioni di lana.  
E, sopra ogni altra cosa, il riconoscimento della propria regalità da parte degli stupidi cani dei vicini.  
Francis non li sopportava. Abbaiavano tutte le mattine all’uscita dei loro umani. Abbaiavano tutte le sere al ritorno dei loro umani da lavoro.  
Ogni volta che scattavano le otto, si scatenavano gli ululati dei quattro piani sotto di lui. Il palazzo si riempiva di “aaah, no, non fare così! Tornerò presto, vedrai. Con un bel regalino per te. Chi è il cane più bravo del mondo? Chi è? Chi è?” che gli faceva letteralmente rivoltare lo stomaco. Quindi vomitava una palla di pelo e riprendeva il suo santo giudizio sul mondo canino mentre si leccava i testicoli.  
  
Giudicare e ridere dei vicini era sempre divertente, ma mai quanto andare a percularli personalmente. Gli idioti non se ne accorgevano mai, tanto erano innamorati dei loro… umani.  
Non era quindi inusuale che una volta finita la toeletta Francis saltasse da un balcone all’altro fino ad atterrare su quello del del piano sottostante. Ci viveva una donna sola, che a quanto pare amava molto le piante.  
Tutto il balcone era costellato di vasi di terracotta con fiori colorati e ben curati. Francis saggiò la terra del geranio su cui era atterrato e allargò le anche per urinare sul gambo, con espressione impassibile.  
Grattò il suolo fino a scavare una piccola buca, e soddisfatto del suo lavoro - ma senza darlo a vedere - saltò sulle piastrelle per poi entrare dalla porta-finestra socchiusa, la coda dritta e sollevata che formava un perfetto angolo di novanta gradi.  
Francis raggiunse la poltrona protetta da una coperta morbida e ci saltò sopra senza sforzo, accucciandosi sulla cima dello schienale. Raccolse le zampe inferiori davanti al petto, e iniziò a strofinare la coda avanti e indietro sul tessuto, tradendo un po’ troppo eccitazione per essere una missione derisoria.  
“Guarda guarda chi se n’è andata anche stamattina, eh? Starà correndo al canile a prendere un altro cucciolo.”  
Miagolò soddisfatto dalla propria cattiveria. Poco lontano da lui, seduto davanti alla porta dell’appartamento, rimaneva sull’attenti un grosso Dobermann nero con le orecchie ben dritte sopra la testa.  
“No, Megan è solo andata in laboratorio. Tornerà, e mi porterà la carne di cavallo.”  
Rispose con un tono profondo che Francis aveva imparato a conoscere bene. Questi ronfò dolcemente, quasi in maniera stucchevole, rigirandosi sulla lingua il piano malvagio del giorno.  
“Io invece credo che quello scarto di lavorazione che ti porta sia un contentino per non farti vedere la verità. Ha un altro cane, Adam.”  
Quello arricciò il labbro, mostrando i denti affilati e face scattare la mascella, come ad allontanare una mosca.  
“Megan tornerà. Mi ama.”  
Continuò, imperterrito. Francis socchiuse gli occhi, un sorriso furbo sul muso chiaro. Si sollevò su tutte e quattro le zampe, e lentamente scese al centro della poltrona, sedendosi proprio lì dove Megan si accasciava la sera, al ritorno dal lavoro.  
Adam scoccò un’occhiataccia al gatto, che esibendo un bel sorriso divertito si acciambellava proprio sul cuscino di Megan.  
I cani erano gelosi dei punti preferiti dei loro padroni (manco li avessero marcati col loro odore schifosamente artificiale di borotalco o fiori) e, nel migliore dei casi, si infastidivano parecchio alle invasioni. Purtroppo per Adam, infastidire il Dobermann era il passatempo preferito di Francis.  
“Scendi.” Disse secco.  
“No.” Soffiò l’altro.  
  
Faridah, la Rat Terrier dirimpettaia di Adam, sollevò le orecchie appuntite nel sentire il suono di cocci infranti, miagolii disperati e di artigli che tentavano di mantenere la presa sul parquet. Si erse sulle quattro zampe affusolate, e trottò sul balcone mentre presumibilmente una tenda finiva strappata. Superò il pontile di legno che il suo padrone aveva intagliato per lei e Adam, e arrivò sana e salva tra i vasi da fiori di Megan.  
Prima di entrare dalla porta-finestra annusò l’aria e storse il tartufo nel sentire l’odore ammoniacale degli escrementi felini.  
Roteò gli occhi, e prendendo un profondo respiro zampettò nell’appartamento del vicino.  
“Molto bene, ragazzi. Prima di distruggere anche il microscopio di Megan, perché non ci diamo una calmata? Oggi è una splendida giornata d’Ottobre, il sole è ancora caldo e Central Park è meraviglioso.”  
Quello che probabilmente una volta era una lampada rotolò davanti a Faridah, andando a cozzare malinconicamente contro la poltrona. Adam spuntò con la testa da dietro un mobile, osservando con lieve imbarazzo la cagnetta che lo aveva riportato all’ordine. Francis si aggrappò meglio con le unghie al collo muscoloso del Dobermann, sbuffando e risalendo sulla sua schiena, mettendosi a leccare le zampe anteriori con sdegno.  
“Faridah, che piacere rivederti.”  
Miagolò infastidito per l’interruzione. Se fosse riuscito a far spaccare all’idiota qualcosa in più…  
La Rat Terrier si avvicinò ai due, con il sorriso di chi vuole proporre un’uscita di gruppo. E Francis odiava le uscite di gruppo, specialmente se doveva condividerle con dei canidi. Cosa potevano pensare i suoi amici?!  
“Adam, da quant’è che Megan non ti porta a fare un giro come si deve?”  
Chiese teneramente Faridah, facendo gli occhi dolci. Adam sbatté un po’ gli occhi, la mente che ripercorreva i ricordi dell’ultima settimana.  
“Anni.”  
Rispose con orrore, rimanendo a fissare il vuoto con sgomento. Francis roteò gli occhi, e gli piazzò una zampa sul cranio.  
“Saranno due settimane, scemo.” Commentò seccato.  
Faridah si girò mostrando il sedere e il codino a virgola e raggiunse la grande porta blindata. Abbaiò con un verso acuto e si sedette pesantemente sullo zerbino.  
Adam si avvicinò lentamente a lei, Francis che rimaneva a leccarsi presuntuoso sulla sua schiena.  
In pochi secondi si sentirono passi pesanti sul pianerottolo, e la serratura della porta scattò. Adam piegò indietro le orecchie, prima di vedere il volto amichevole coperto di barba bianca dell’omone che viveva davanti a loro.  
Il gigante abbassò lo sguardo su Faridah, che drizzò le orecchie e tirò fuori la lingua. Lui si sciolse in un sorriso dolcissimo.  
“Cicciolina mia! Sei rimasta chiusa qui, eh? O volevi uscire coi tuoi amici? Vuoi uscire, eh?”  
Chiese con voce acuta. Francis lo guardò schifato, e allargò bene le zampe posteriori per mostrare l’ano in segno di disprezzo. Faridah fece un altro guaito, e girò la testa per guardare i due. Il gigante che chiamavano Jock scomparì con passo pesante nel suo appartamento, per tornare poco dopo con tre collari in mano.  
Adam riconobbe subito il suo, e iniziò a scodinzolare il moncherino di coda che gli era rimasto, iniziando a sbavare.  
“Neanche ti stessero offrendo una fiorentina… Ehi!”  
Miagolò Francis nel venire preso per la collottola. Le mani grosse di Jock gli chiusero il collare intorno alla gola con un unico movimento, e lo depositarono nuovamente sulla schiena di Adam in pochi secondi.  
Francis rimase paralizzato per un istante, sorpreso che tutto fosse già finito, e iniziò a lamentarsi fortemente cercando di scrollarsi di dosso il collarino.  
“No, no, questo affare no!”  
Adam se lo fece infilare con un gran sorriso ebete, la salivazione che aveva già raggiunto livelli per Francis inconcepibili. Quando anche Faridah sfoggiò la sua medaglietta, Adam lanciò un ululato di gioia e si precipitò giù dal pianerottolo, facendo strillare il gatto aggrappato alle sue spalle.  
Faridah li osservò scendere con un certo divertimento e abbaiò un paio di volte al padrone. Quello scese con una mano per carezzarle la testa e tutto il collo.  
“La mia brava ragazza. Tieni d’occhio quei due. Dobbiamo restituirli ai loro padroni tutti interi.”  
Lei uggiolò felice e seguì i due lungo le scale, il miagolio disperato ormai un eco nella tromba delle scale.


	2. Messico e Nuvole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il trio arriva a Central Park, e si trastulla con i due cavalli delle carrozze, Zeke e Isaias.  
> Un uomo inquietante fa la sua comparsa.

Le zampe di Adam atterravano lentamente sul cemento. I muscoli potenti e al tempo stesso sottili scattavano, pronti a tendersi al massimo per farlo galoppare, per farlo volare. Le orecchie che tagliavano l’aria, la lingua che perdeva saliva attraversando il vento, Adam correva felice, libero.  
A trentacinque chilometri all’ora.  
Francis rimaneva aggrappato con la forza della disperazione alla sua schiena, strillando e stringendogli il collare. Un po’ lo infastidiva la sensazione di soffocamento, ma la gioia di poter correre liberamente al parco gli toglieva dalla testa qualsiasi dolore. Quando arrivò davanti ad uno dei tanti ingressi di Central Park si fermò slittando sull’erba umida di Ottobre, facendo rotolare la lingua in bocca per inumidirla nuovamente. Osservò le foglie rossastre, e girò il collo per guardare il gatto, l’espressione di totale e indiscusso gaudio.  
Francis provò lentamente a sedersi di culo tra le sue spalle, cercando di dissimulare l’evidente tremore che gli scuoteva tutti gli arti. Si passò una zampa sulla testa, abbassandosi con noncuranza il pelo gonfio dallo spavento.  
“… Adam.”  
Iniziò, la voce traballante. Il Dobermann aprì le mascelle, mostrando la lunga lingua che esalava calore, gli occhi pieni di felicità. Francis storse il muso, guardandolo un po’ male. Sospirò e decise di perdonarlo, saltando giù dalle spalle muscolose di Adam. Arricciò la punta della coda, guardandosi attorno con attenzione. Pochi newyorkesi facevano jogging a quell’ora, e il sole iniziava finalmente a scaldare il terreno e l’erba umida.  
Faridah si avvicinò al trotto, sfoggiando il suo collarino con nome, indirizzo e numero di telefono. Sul retro della medaglietta c’era scritto, in piccola calligrafia, di non allarmarsi perché il padrone era nei dintorni. Una bugia che Jock aveva trovato necessaria l’ennesima volta che gli riportavano Faridah dalla sua passeggiata in solo quotidiana.  
Era stata solo una questione di tempo: presto coinvolse Adam nelle sue uscite, con il benvolere di Megan, che aveva sempre considerato intelligente il suo Dobermann. Almeno abbastanza da poter tornare a casa da solo e non correre dietro alle ruote.  
Francis era stato l’ultima aggiunta. Un gatto non veniva braccato quanto un cane, e avrebbe potuto girare per il quartiere senza alcun problema di accalappiacani. Ma arrivare fino a Central Park? Troppo lontano, troppo stancante, nonostante tutti quegli alberi e quei topi. Faridah, tuttavia, era molto convincente. E così anche lui aveva ottenuto il suo collarino.  
“Bentornati alla nostra passeggiata!”  
Cinguettò lei, superando con le zampe agili un Francis cauto e lievemente ansioso. Adam girò il capo a destra e a sinistra, per poi drizzare il collo e correre verso un cocchio con due cavalli che riposavano tranquillamente.  
Faridah diede una spintarella al gatto, che si riscosse e la seguì con un lieve ringhio contrariato.  
Adam si fermò davanti ai due cavalli, iniziando ad abbaiare entusiasta. Uno dei due sollevò la testa dalla sua ricerca d’erba e piegò appena la testa. Quando riconobbe il cane sbuffò.  
“Zeke, fratello mio, è arrivato il tuo amico domestico.”  
Mentre il collo di Isaias si riabbassava sul selciato l’altro cavallo, un Galiceno color miele, tirò su il muso cieco da un lato e nitrì in saluto.  
“Cabrón! Che bello rivederti! Sei finalmente uscito da quella casa!”  
Francis diede la schiena ai due e si tese verso le orecchie da pipistrello del Rat Terrier, muovendo nervosamente la coda.  
“Bel modo di salutare un amico. Ma Adam almeno sa cosa vuol dire?”  
Il Dobermann si doveva trattenere dal saltare sul posto, carico come una molla.  
“Zeke! Non hai idea di quanto mi sia mancato tutto questo. L’odore degli scoiattoli, degli hotdog… Sarei dovuto tornare molto prima. Ma Megan è molto occupata.”  
Il cavallo scosse tutto il collo, facendo ondeggiare la criniera castana.  
“Devi mollarla, amico. Ti farà impazzire tenendoti tra quelle quattro mura.”  
  
La mattinata passò piacevolmente. Mentre Francis preferiva riposare nelle zone asciutte e al sole, i due cani giocavano a rincorrersi nelle zone erbose, riempiendosi di rugiada e fango. I due cavalli chiacchieravano con loro in attesa di turisti da spennare, con un po’ più di riservatezza da parte di Isaias. Adam non aveva mai capito cosa esattamente non piacesse al Galiceno, ed era arrivato alla conclusione che forse apprezzasse gli animali da appartamento. Ma loro erano amici di Zeke, e questo forse bastava per renderlo quanto più amichevole.  
Francis stava annusando assieme ad Adam la tana di un coniglio quando i due cavalli sbuffarono infastiditi.  
“Eccolo, ancora lui. Che hijo de puta.” Nitrì Zeke.  
Faridah sollevò le orecchie e si guardò attorno, per poi fissare un uomo dall’altra parte del giardino che girava l’angolo di gran fretta. Il cane piegò appena la testa, confuso, e Isaias drizzò il collo, sempre più posato rispetto al fratello.  
“Lo abbiamo notato qualche settimana fa. Sembrava cercasse qualcosa in questa zona del parco. Non ci è piaciuto perché puzzava di cane terribilmente. Cinque giorni fa è arrivato con una scatola di cartone forata. Eravamo lontani, ma abbiamo sentito il dolore uscire da lì. Richieste di aiuto, guaiti spaventati.”  
Zeke masticò una carota che un bambino per strada gli tendeva, l’occhio buono fisso sul punto in cui l’uomo era scomparso.  
“La scatola era piena di cuccioli. Non sappiamo dove li abbia portati, ma sicuramente non in un bel posto.”  
Isaias borbottò mentre abbassava nuovamente la testa sul terreno, annusando gli avanzi della carota del fratello.  
“Non mi piacciano i cani. Ma quelli erano piccoli. Non meritano… quella fine.”  
Mormorò alla fine. Sia Faridah che Francis alzarono un orecchio dissimulando la sorpresa in un mero interesse. Addirittura lui era contrario? Adam lanciò loro un’occhiata, e annuì insieme alla Rat Terrier. Doveva essere molto grave la situazione.   
“Andiamo.”  
Decise il Dobermann, abbassando il tartufo, pronto a concentrarsi sugli odori del terreno. Faridah sgambettò vicino a lui, e drizzò i padiglioni auricolari, aggiungendosi alla ricerca. Solo Francis rimase sdraiato, muovendo nervosamente la coda.  
E una volta bisognava rincorrere il postino. E un’altra volta spaventare il bambino che aveva tirato la criniera a Zeke. Ed ora inseguire un ipotetico ladro di cuccioli per Central Park. Perché dovevano sempre cacciarsi nei guai?  
Non era ancora arrivato alla fine del suo pensiero che Adam sollevò il muso allungato, sollevò le orecchie e scattò sollevando terriccio e ciuffi d’erba ovunque. Avrebbe voluto sputare, Francis. Faridah invece decise che lo avrebbe afferrato per la collottola e lo avrebbe portato con sé, trottando dietro ad Adam e alla sua folle ricerca di eroismo.  
I due Galiceno dovettero sforzarsi per non ridere quando il miagolio disperato riecheggiò ancora una volta nella cittadina.


	3. Hot-dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tre decidono di agire per salvare i cuccioli innocenti. Il primo traguardo da superare: aprire la porta.

Erano passati secondi minuti dall'inizio della ricerca all'uomo misterioso. Adam aveva girato l'angolo e con gran sorpresa aveva trovato la strada vuota.  
  
Ma anche se potevano sfuggire ai suoi occhi, non sarebbero scaampati al suo naso.  
  
Quando Faridah arrivò tenendo ancora per la collottola il gatto trovò il sedere di Adam spuntare da un cespuglio. Il codino mozzatosi agitava furiosamente, tradendo il suo gran entusiasmo per la missione.  
  
Francis roteò gli occhi esasperato, pronto a scendere per spiegare il senso della vita e del tutto all'idiota, per poi muovere goffamente le zampe nel vuoto. Dopo un alto miagolio di protesta Faridah lo lasciò andare, e Frank si pulì il collo con un paio di lappate lì dove aveva la saliva della cagnolina.  
  
Con aria offesa si avvicinò al cespuglio, sulle punte delle zampe e la coda ritta.  
  
"Adam."  
  
Iniziò, parlando al sedere bruno del cane che twerkava davanti a lui al ritmo dei rametti.  
  
"Gli umani, per quanto stupidi, certe volte scompaiono. Hanno quelle cose chiamati pollici opponibili che gli permettono di aprire le porte, e scompaiono dietro di esse per poi non tornare mai più. Come Megan quando va via, eh eh."  
  
Nessuna reazione. Coi fianchi continuava a sculettare. Francis si sentì gonfiare di irritazione. Non solo non era stato ascoltato, ma il cane lo aveva ignorato pure durante una battuta alla sua sacra padrona. Imperdonabile. Come poteva mantenere il titolo di Maestro del Sarcasmo se Adam non si offendeva?!  
  
E quel continuo agitare i fianchi, che faceva ballare i testicoli e i genitali tutti...!  
  
Improvvisamente Adam uscì dal cespuglio in retro, portando con sé un pezzo di cartone vecchio e rovinato.  
  
Faridah zampettò vicino al ritrovamento, incuriosita dell'oggetto.  
  
Il gatto cercò di abbassare il pelo che gli era esploso all'azione improvvisa del cane, nascondendo lo spavento dietro la sua solita espressione annoiata.  
  
"Un pezzo di cartone. Fantastico. Come pensi che possa aiutarci? Non siamo neanche certi che appartenga alla scatola dei cuccioli!"  
  
Disse, per poi rimanere a osservare piccato i due che avevano preso ad annusare il cartone. Perché affidarsi al naso fin da subito quando potevano usare i loro potenti occhi per guardarsi intorno e trovare indizi più pertinenti? E poi conosceva l'attitudine canina a perdersi in un bicchier d'acqua. O, in questo caso, un pezzo di cartone.  
  
"Stupidi cani."  
  
Commentò tra i denti affilati, girandosi per osservare con occhio analitico quell'angolo di parco. La cosa che differenziava i fatti dai cani era quella. Lo sguardo. Un bassotto riusciva a vedere a malapena uno scoiattolo sull'albero davanti, o al massimo al proprio padrone che lo salutava. Cieco o no, si basavano tutti su udito e olfatto. Un felino, invece...  
Un felino usava le orecchie. Usava il suo bel nasino ma, soprattutto, usava quei bellissimi occhi che l'evoluzione gli aveva donato. Adattandosi perfettamente alla luce di quella mattina autunnale, Francis scandagliò il cespuglio in cui era nascosto il cartone, il vialetto cementato, gli alberi alti e spessi, dalla corteccia solida. Era vero, quella piccola struttura aveva una temibile porta, ma l'uomo poteva anche aver girato l'angolo ed essere semplicemente andato oltre, no...?  
Si girò a guardare i due cani, che bisbigliavano a bassa voce le loro idee sulla natura di quelle tracce odorose. Finalmente Adam abbassò il muso in direzione di Francis, Faridah cheta vicino a lui che attendeva esponesse il verdetto.  
  
"Ci sono stati palesemente dei cuccioli nella scatola che apparteneva a questo cartone. Probabilmente sono riusciti a mangiarne un pezzo ed è caduto. Avrà... qualche giorno. Parecchi giorni. Le tracce sono rimaste annusabili solo grazie alla saliva."  
  
Faridah girò su se stessa sulle gambe corte e osservò con aria incerta il casolare.  
  
"Ci sono altri odori, qui intorno. Ma sono quasi svaniti tra la pioggia e il fango. Potrebbe comunque essere un punto fisso nella sua routine rubacuccioli."  
  
Commentò la Rat Terrier, muovendosi con passo lento intorno alla struttura, cercando altri elementi. Dopo qualche secondo tornò di fianco ai due, rimanendo a guardare la porta metallica.  
I due cani alzarono le orecchie, e lanciarono un'occhiata eloquente a Francis. Il gatto spostò l'attenzione da una all'altro, perplesso.  
  
"Tu non mi avevi preso in giro, due anni fa, perché non riuscivo ad aprire la porta del terrazzo?"  
  
Chiese con un sorriso perverso il Dobermann. Francis drizzò la schiena arcuata percependo la sfida, ma rilassandosi quasi subito. Quella era una cosa che poteva fare abbastanza facilmente. Quindi si permise di guardarsi le unghie con aria di sufficienza.  
  
"Se voi canini siete così incapaci non è colpa mia. E, Adam. È successo una settimana fa."  
  
Terminò con un miagolio annoiato. Stupido, grosso, e pure con la memoria di un pesce rosso.  
Il pesce rosso gigante in questione lo sollevò per la collottola, facendolo soffiare dallo spavento. Perché lo prendevano tutti senza il suo permesso? E andare così in alto?!  
Adam si appoggiò alla porta tinta di bianco con le zampe anteriori, quel tanto che serviva per avvicinare Francis alla maniglia. Attese pazientemente che il gatto facesse qualcosa, ma lo spavento era ancora tale che tenne semplicemente le zampe davanti al petto.  
Il cane attese qualche secondo, e abbassò la testa per cercare di guardare il cranio peloso del gatto, con poco successo.  
  
"Franfif, cofa fai. Afri fa forfa."  
  
Chiese sbavandogli su tutta la pelliccia. L'umidità risvegliò il felino, che con un miagolio acuto iniziò ad agitarsi tra le sue mandibole e si aggrappò alla maniglia, praticamente saltandogli sopra. Adam lo lasciò andare, e rimase a guardarlo, la lingua che penzolava.  
  
"TU. Malefico canino, sottospecie rifiutata dagli Egizi, smettila. Di. Prendermi. Per. La. Collottola!"  
  
Disse arruffando tutto il pelo, gli artigli puliti ben visibili fuori dalle sue morbide zampine. Adam aggrottò l'arcata sopraccigliare, e piegò la testa di lato, perplesso.  
  
"Ma i tuoi padroni lo fanno continuament-"  
  
"NON importa. Di loro mi fido. Più o meno. Tu sei un cane, sei grosso, hai dei denti e la saliva, sei un refuso evolutivo, non sai aprire le porte, arrampicarti, lo sai, no?!"  
  
Disse lui nervosamente, le unghie appuntite che ticchettavano mentre alzava e abbassava sulla maniglia le zampe anteriori, agitato. Adam rimase a guardarlo con attenzione e reagì... con un sorriso?  
  
"Va bene, grande re del condominio. Ti chiederò il permesso prima di farlo di nuovo."  
  
Francis rimase ancora un po' rigido, non sicuro di ciò che aveva appena sentito. Annuì goffamente, l'espressione ancora incerta.  
  
"... Grazie?"  
  
Disse in un lieve miagolio. Si riscosse, e con grande attenzione spostò il peso sulle zampe giuste per fare leva. La maniglia ruotò lentamente, e scese del tutto con un sonoro clack.  
I due cani si guardarono. Il gatto guardò i cani. La porta ignorò tutti e rimase chiusa. Adam emise un sonoro uggiolato.  
  
"Francis, hai fatto giusto?"  
  
Il gatto rispose con uno sguardo colpevole, sollevò le zampe quel tanto che bastava per rialzare la maniglia e la spinse nuovamente giù con decisione.  
  
"Non si apre!"  
  
Miagolò disperato, provando con altri clack clack clak.  
  
"Rimane chiusa!"  
  
Adam rimase a guardarlo ancora per un momento, per poi spostare violentemente il collo su Faridah, guardandola alla ricerca di una risposta. In fin dei conti era sempre stata lei l'esperta delle porte. La cagnetta rimase a guardare con occhi un po' meno sbarrati di quelli dell'amico la porta, per poi deglutire.  
  
"Probabilmente serve una chiave."  
  
Uggiolò a bassa voce, e Adam scivolò quasi sulle proprie zampe nella velocità con cui girò su se stesso sul fango umido.  
  
"Una chiave! Serve la chiave... L'avrà l'uomo misterioso? Deve averla lui! Dov'è?!"  
  
Francis atterrò nel fango e si guardò attorno, la coda ritta a settanta gradi, incerto sul come agire. Serviva la chiave. Serviva trovare l'uomo. Sarebbe stato quello il loro traguardo, il loro primo obiettivo di quella missione. Adam piantò subito il muso a terra, annusando con più attenzione il terreno, cercando di riconoscere l'odore di un uomo adulto, maschio, passato di lì da poco. Si spostò lentamente lungo la strada, mentre Faridah lo aveva imitato e si era messa a cercare dall'altra parte del piccolo edificio. Francis li guardò e decise di seguire Adam, camminando lentamente nel fango, guardandosi attorno con grande attenzione. Seguì il Dobermann girare attorno al casolare, per poi alzare lo sguardò verso la cagnolina, il cui naso l'aveva portata vicino allo stand degli hot dog.  
Cosa aveva pensato sui cani? Naso facilmente distraibile. Non affidabili. Stava per aprire la bocca e dirlo ad Adam quando il Dobermann si abbassò di scatto, in posizione per il galoppo. Francis lo guardò stupito, per poi sentire un lieve ringhio uscirgli dalla gola. I denti esposti, le orecchie tirate appena indietro, i muscoli che tremavano, pronti a scattare. Francis aveva paura di lui, in certi momenti. Adam sembrava non più il grande cucciolone idiota che aveva imparato a conoscere e deridere, ma un vero cacciatore di randagi, un cane così forte e agile da poter abbattere anche gli esseri umani. E la cosa lo spaventava.  
  
"È lui. Puzza di sbrigativo, di cane, di sangue, di saliva asciutta sulla giacca. Sa di piscio e di morte. Sa di sbagliato. Sa di cattivo."  
  
Le frasi fecero gelare il sangue di Francis, che si girò lentamente a guardare il banco degli hot-dog. Un uomo avvolto da una giacca scura stava salutando il venditore, per poi tornare lentamente nella loro direzione. A vista non gli piacque. Ora sentiva anche lui l'odore acre della paura che gli era rimasta addosso. Mise una zampa sulla testa di Adam, cercando di farlo uscire da quella terribile trance omicida. Aveva paura, ma ora non aveva tempo di pensare alla propria incolumità. Doveva portare tattica e strategia tra quei cani incapaci di pensare.  
  
"Adam. Adam. Andiamo a nasconderci nei cespugli. Ci raggiungerà lui. Ci aprirà la porta."  
  
Faridah sembrava averci già pensato, perché era scomparsa. Adam ci riflettè un secondo, e si tirò su, trottando verso il piccolo edificio, preceduto dal gatto.  
  
Pieter Burke aveva iniziato ad addentare il suo hot-dog, amando la presenza così forte della tripla senape che aveva richiesto. Era una meraviglia, iniziare a lavorare con quel sapore in bocca. E fortunatamente il banco delle cibarie era proprio dietro la sua postazione. Dopo aver ingoiato il primo boccone tirò fuori le chiavi della piccola struttura di cemento armato che spuntava a malapena tra le fronde di Central Park, pronto ad aprire quella pesante porta metallica. Il fango gli sporcava gli anfibi, ma ormai c'era abituato. Trovata la chiave giusta infilò la chiave nella toppa, facendo scattare il meccanismo con un suono ben percepibile perfino a lui. Aprì la porta con un movimento fluido fino a bloccarla contro la parete, ormai abituato alla sua pesantezza. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a finire il suo hot-dog prima di entrare, però. Aprì la bocca per mordere il secondo boccone, quando qualcosa lo colpì nell'incavo delle ginocchia, e l'improvvisa sensazione di cadere investì il suo cervello. La paura e l'adrenalina entrarono in circolo, ma il buio e l'umido ebbero la meglio, insieme alla lunghissima rampa di scale scivolose. Di lui rimase solo l'hot-dog, che Faridah smangiucchiò in pochi secondi.  
  
I tre animali, Adam in centro, rimasero sulla soglia ad osservare le profondità di quella scala scura e buia, che portava nei sotterranei del parco. Era una bocca di orso che voleva divorarli, umida come le grotte in cui vivevano i loro antenati.  
Ma insieme avrebbero affrontato la paura, forti anche dell'aver raggiunto il loro primo traguardo. La porta era aperta.


End file.
